Far Away
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: In seinem Leben muss man Prioritäten setzen, und daran kommt selbst ein Seto Kaiba nicht vorbei.


Hoi!

Also da bin ich wieder!

Nach sehr, sehr langer Zeit habe ich mal wieder was geschrieben.

Vielen Dank an meine Beta Falling! hug

Und viel Spaß mit der FF!

"Far Away"

Gedankenverloren blickte Seto aus dem Fenster seiner Limousine, endlich war er wieder in Japan. Er hatte all seine Ziele erreicht, den Vergnügungspark in Amerika errichtet den Mokuba und er sich so sehr gewünscht hatten, und doch auf dem Gipfel seinen Ruhms konnte er diesen nicht genießen. Egal wie sehr er es sich auch vor Augen führte, dass kein Mann in seinem Alter je so viel erreicht hatte wie er, gab es ihm doch nicht die Genugtuung die er sich davon versprochen hatte. Seinen Gedanken waren all die Zeit immer wieder über den Ozean ins ferne Japan seinem Heimatland geschweift. Das Land, das etwas Wichtiges für ihn aufgehoben hatte.

Es war nie leicht gewesen… Leicht… Dieses Wort hatte es in ihrer Beziehung niemals gegeben und doch wäre ihm keine andere lieber. Der eigensinnige Blick, das widerspenstige Wesen, all das hatte ihn von Anfang an zu ihm hingezogen. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, aber eine gute Herausforderung war genau das, was er immer wieder gerne anging und dieser Junge war einen einzige Herausforderung!

Wie oft hatten sich die beiden schon getrennt? Er wusste es nicht mehr. All die Streitigkeiten über Dinge, an die er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte, so unwichtig waren sie gewesen.

Und nun hoffte er, dass er noch mal so eine Chance bekommen würde. Auch wenn es nur eine einzige sein sollte, er würde sie danken annehmen.

Als er ihn heute Abend anrief hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass der andere überhaupt an Telefon gehen würde, aber gegen all seine Erwartungen hatte er es getan. Und er hatte ihm zugehört, natürlich nicht bevor er ihm mit seinem lauten Organ ins Ohr gebrüllt hatte was für ein verdammter Mistkerl er wäre. Nicht dass Seto dies nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte.

Seto hatte ihm gesagt, er würde heute spät noch vorbei kommen um mit ihm etwas zu besprechen und die einzige Antwort die er bekommen hatte war ein: „Ich weiß."

Schon allein das hatte Seto aufgebracht! Diese eigensinnige Art! Er konnte jedes Mal etwas in sich prickeln spüren. Etwas das ihn dazu veranlasste dumme Sachen zu sagen und das war dieses Mal auch nicht anderes gewesen, aber der andere hatte einfach nur aufgelegt! Und Seto hatte ihn auch nicht zurückgerufen, weil der andere „es" wusste.

Eine Tatsache die dem Braunhaarigen noch nie gefallen hatte, aber sein Geliebter schien solche Dinge immer zu „wissen" auch wenn er sie nicht einmal ausgesprochen hatte.

Und doch oder vielleicht gerade deswegen war ihm ein Gedanke nicht mehr aus den Kopf gewichen//Wer war er denn, dass er ihn warten ließ? Ihm die ganze Zeit über hatte warten lassen/

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Er wusste dass Seto so war und nahm ihn an. Keine Ahnung warum dass so war und Seto konnte sich nach all der Zeit keinen Reim darauf machen, aber er wusste dass der andere da sein würde. Egal wie oft er aufblicken würde der andere wäre an seiner Seite. Das hatte er sich jedenfalls weisgemacht.

Er hatte es nie laut ausgesprochen. Nie wirklich gedacht… es war automatisch da gewesen. Eigentlich etwas sehr seltsames, da Seto über alles und jeden nachdachte. Wie er sie besiegen konnte, wie sein nächster Schritt aussehen könnte, wie er seinen Widersacher ausspielen und zum finalen Schlag ausholen könnte.

Es macht ihm immer wieder Spaß an seine Grenzen zu stoßen und diese zu überwinden, aber bei ihm war es anderes. Kaum hatte er eine Grenze überschritten fand er sich einer neuen gegen über. Und bei den meisten wusste er nicht einmal wie er mit ihnen umgehen sollte. Idiotisch... aber wahr!

Und sehr ärgerlich für ihn.

Und doch… er hatte nie den Wunsch verspürt etwas daran zu ändern.

Auf einmal war es ihm klar gewesen, dass er es bis jetzt nicht hatte laut aussprechen müssen, aber nun war da ein Punkt aufgetaucht an dem es kein Vorübergehen gab. Es reichte nicht einfach den Kopf hochzuheben und weiter zu gehen denn dieses Mal würde ihm der Andere nicht einfach folgen, es war eine zu lange Zeit gewesen.

Es hatte sich etwas geändert, er hatte den anderen Vermisst, etwas was sich Seto eigentlich nicht hatte träumen lassen. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass er immer neben ihm sein würde und wenn es einmal anderes kommen würde, dann wäre das eben so, aber seine Gefühle hatten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechung gemacht. Einen gewaltigen den er nicht aus zu bügeln gedachte. Nicht dieses Mal, es war einfach nicht möglich.

Es hatte ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgt. Er hatte ihn sehen können, aber nur aus der Ferne. Egal wie er sich anstrengte er konnte ihn nicht erreichen… Dabei hatte er doch gesagt, dass er immer and seiner Seite bleiben wollte. Etwas dass Seto nun gedachte einzufordern.

Und auch wenn es ihm komisch vorkam, so fiel ihm das Atmen doch zunehmend schwere wenn er daran dachte, dass er vielleicht einen Korb einstecken würde müssen. Aber Absagen waren für einen Seto Kaiba einfach nicht zulässig. Und diese erst recht nicht!

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Diese eine Mal und wirklich nur dieses eine Mal würde er sein Ego beugen. Dieses Mal würde er auch auf die Knie fallen um dem anderen zu zeigen, dass es ihm verdammt ernst war! Kein Spiel, kein doppelter Boden nur der andere und er. Etwas das so noch nie vorgekommen war, ein Kaiba sicherte sich immer ab. Nervös rieb Seto seine Handflächen aneinander. Er war nervös und das gefiel im überhaupt nicht.

Er hatte zu viel in Amerika gesehen. Die gelangweilten Frauen die sich von einer Party zu anderen retteten um sich dem Schein hinzugeben, dass sie leben würden. Lächerlich. Früher einmal hätte er es als armselig abgetan, aber er hatte ihre Männer gesehen die nicht minder gelangweilt waren und ihr Glück in der Arbeit und in den Armen anderen Frauen gesucht hatten. Vor Jahren einmal hatten sich diese Paare geliebt, aber die Arbeit hatte sie auseinander getrieben. Die langen Trennungen und die Tatsache, dass sie über den anderen nichts mehr wussten, all das hatte ihnen ihre vorher noch selbstverständliche Bindung geraubt.

Das war ein Opfer, dass Seto nicht bereit war zu machen, denn er wusste, dass er immer noch auf ihn wartete. Und er hatte gesagt, dass er „es" wüsste. Seine Augen hatten so verständnisvoll und traurig ausgesehen an dem Tag vor so vielen Monaten. Es schien als hätte er diesen Tag vorhergesehen, was eigentlich keine Kunst war, wenn man bedachte wer Seto Kaiba war. Er hatte ihm versprochen zu warten und für dieses Versprechen würde Seto alles aufgeben, das war ihm heute Abend klar geworden.

Es war dumm gewesen diesen Flieger zu nehmen, er hatte heute Abend ein wichtiges Geschäftsessen, aber er wollte nicht all diese unglücklichen Paare sehen. Nein. Sein Entschluss hatte ihn selbst überrascht, so schnell war das Flugticket gebucht gewesen, hatte er Mokuba die wichtigsten Instruktionen geben und so leicht war ihm der letzte Schritt in den Flieger gefallen. Die Sehnsucht war einfach zu groß gewesen.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

Es war zu lang gewesen, zu weit weg. Seto wusste nicht was er all die Zeit getan hatte, wo er gewesen war. Die paar Briefe und Telefonate waren nicht genug. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen und das fehlte ihm ungemein! Und es tat weh! Es tat verdammt weh!

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Der Wagen hielt und Seto stieß die Wagentür auf. Er wartet nicht wie gewohnt auf seinen Fahrer der ihm die Tür öffnete. Den verwunderten Blick von diesem bemerkte er nicht einmal, es gab wichtigeres dem seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der Eingangstür vor ihm. Eine ältere etwas rundliche Frau kam ihm entgegen und er hielt ihr die Tür auf nur um schnell an ihr vorbei zu schlüpfen. Sie lächelte ihn an und da bemerkte er wie sich seine Gesichtsmuskeln angespannt hatten. Ein kurzer Blick in einen Spiegel der im Gang hin bestätigte ihm, dass er eines dieser dummen Grinsen im Gesicht trug. Dieses was jeder Verliebte von morgens bis abends zeigte. Früher hatte Seto sich gefragt, ob sie wohl auch im Schlaf noch so lächelten… Er konnte es bis jetzt noch nicht sagen, denn er wusste nicht wie er aussah wenn er von ihm träumte.

Aber es störte ihn heute nicht. Heute war es irgendwie anderes und es war ihm egal wie die anderen ihn sehen würden. Er wollte Heim und er wollte dass er ihn so sah. Das er wusste, wie ernst es ihm war und das sich die letzten Monate nichts verändert hatte. Allein die Tatsache, dass Seto genau so egoistisch war wie früher war gleich geblieben, doch das Ziel hatte sich verändert. Er wollte sich nicht mehr verstecken, er wollte seinen Geliebten zeigen und der ganzen Welt entgegen schreien, dass er seine letzten Jahre nicht nur für die Arbeit verschwendet hatte. Das er einmal etwas richtig gemacht hatte, das nichts mit Zahlen und Spekulationen zu tun hatte. Etwas das man anfassen konnte, etwas das einen hält.

Außer Atmen hielt er vor der Tür. Seine Augen schweiften kurz über das Namensschild. Wie lang hatte er diesen Namen nicht mehr gelesen. Für ihn war kein Platz in Amerika gewesen, aber er würde Platz schaffen. Hier in Japan war die ganze Zeit Platz dafür gewesen und es ärgerte ihn, dass er diese Zeit ohne ihn in Amerika verbracht hatte.

Er wollte es jetzt sagen und er wollte das Selbe von dem anderen hören. Er wollte nicht nur hören dass er es wusste, er wollte diese so oft beschrieben, besungen, beschwärmten drei Worte hören. Und er wollte hören, dass er ihm verzieh. All die Zeit, all die Nächte in denen er nicht da gewesen war. Er wollte hören, dass es o.k. war, dass sich nichts geändert hatte.

Seto holte tief Luft. Jetzt galt es. Alles oder alles. Mit weniger war er nicht zu frieden.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Er klingelte. Dieses Geräusch war ihm so vertraut. Er musste lächeln als er sich ins Gedächtnis rief wie er hier zu ersten Mal gestanden hatte. So aufgeregt und unkoordiniert. Er war furchtbar wütend auf sich selbst und auf den Jungen gewesen der hinter dieser Tür leben, der ihm diese Gefühle beschert hatte.

Dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal verwünschte er ihn und sich nicht, dieses Mal wollte er es mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Es waren nicht einmal 10 Sekunden verstrichen. Er hatte also hinter der Tür gewartet. Wahrscheinlich hatte er am Flughafen angerufen und gefragt wann Setos Maschine in Japan landen würde. Der Feierabendverkehr war schon vorüber und die Straßen waren recht leer. Vom Flughafen dauerte es nicht lange bis hier her.

Geistig schüttelte Seto den Kopf. Er sprach von ihm! Viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass er die ganze Zeit nach dem Anruf am Boden vor der Tür gehockt und auf ihn gewartet hatte. Dieser Gedanke bestärkte Seto nur noch mehr. Er wusste es so wie der andere es die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte.

Er lächelte seinen Gegenüber an. „Ich bin wieder daheim."

Das sonnige Lächeln erblühte auf dem Gesicht seines Geliebten. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Du warst ganz schön lange weg! Aber das hab ich mir schon gedacht, so stur wie du bist!"

Das Lächeln änderte sich in ein keckes Grinsen.

„Ich liebe dich.", stieß Seto hervor.

Mit Genugtuungen sah er die Verwirrung und den Schock auf dem Gesicht des Anderen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach war etwas so wichtiges zu sagen.

Musste jetzt nicht die schnulzige Musik angehen und der Himmel voller Geigen hängen?

Grinsend sah sich Seto um. Irgendwie enttäuschend, aber wäre es anderes gekommen hätte er an seinen Verstand zweifeln müssen. Seine Azuraugen blickten den Blonden vor sich wieder an. Dessen Schock schien sich gelegt zu haben, denn er schlang seine Arme um Seto und warf dieses fast um.

„Was soll das? Hey! Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn!"

„Du Blödmann! Du bist echt verdammt spät dran!"

Joey sah zu ihm hoch.

„Sorry, ich wurde aufgehalten. Aber dieses Mal bleibe ich."

Joeys Antwort darauf fiel weniger romantisch aus wie Seto gehofft hatte. Der Kleinere zog Seto energisch mit in die Wohnung.

„Du wirst nicht glauben was hier los war! Du bist ja die letzten Tage nicht ans Telefon gegangen! Weißt du wie lang ich versucht habe dich anzurufen? Aber Herr Ich-bin-der-Größste usw. hatte ja mal wieder keine Zeit! Ist ja auch egal! Auf jeden Fall war da so ein Kerl der bei Yugi aufgetaucht ist! Mal wieder die alte Leier wie immer, weißt du ja. So von wegen da gibt's einen Millenniumsgegenstand und so. Und kaum das wir es wussten waren wir schon wieder ins so nem abgedrehten Abenteuer! Echt abgefahren! Na ja und dann…"

Seto folgte ihm. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Gar nichts. Auch wenn er länger weg gewesen war, so waren die wichtigen Dinge gleich geblieben so wie er sie hier gelassen hatte. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Joey zu der immer noch von seinem Abenteuer berichtete. Mann es schien als ob er wirklich etwas verpasst hatte! Grinsend ließ er sich auf die Couch neben seinen Geliebten fallen. Wie hatte er jemals denken können, dass ihr Leben langweilig werden würde! Immerhin hatten sie ja ein paar uralt Geister am Hals denen anscheinend nichts besser einfiel, als ihr Leben total durcheinander zu bringen!

Seto schnappte sich Joey und lehnte sich mit ihm zusammen bequemer zurück. Das würde sicherlich noch eine Weile dauern.

Ende

O.k. das war mein kleiner aber feiner Abschluss.

Grund warum ich dieses FF verbrochen habe? Nickelback! Was mussten die auch dieses Lied schreiben! Außerdem wollte ich schon ne Zeit lang eine FF zu dem Thema schreiben. Die CM-Staffel hat mich dann inspiriert. Lach


End file.
